The invention is based on a wiper device for vehicle windows.
There are known wiper systems for vehicle windows on the market which have a drive motor for driving a wiper, which has a wiper blade with an elastically deformable wiper lip and a carrying arm for the wiper blade. The carrying arm is pivoted against the window by a spring and the wiper lip is thereby pressed against the window and deformed. If the wiper is disposed in the parking position, then the wiper lip is put under a lot of stress by the intensive effect of sunlight, heat, and cold so that a longer lasting or permanent deformation of the wiper lip occurs, which results in an insufficient cleaning of the window. Furthermore, noise problems arise due to the slip-stick effect when wiping since the deformed wiper blade no longer flexibly adapts to the wiping direction.
DE-AS 16 80 194 has disclosed a wiper system which, in order to prevent the deformation of the wiper lip, has an adjusting device that engages the carrying arm and in the parking position of the wiper, this adjusting device pivots the carrying arm in opposition to the force of the spring and thereby reduces or neutralizes the pressing force of the wiper lip against the window. The adjusting device has a ramp that protrudes into the movement path of the carrying arm and is supported in stationary fashion perpendicular to the window and the carrying arm travels onto this ramp when it reaches the parking position.
A disadvantage in this connection is that additional means are used, for example the ramp, which can lead to an increased cost of the wiper system.
It is also disadvantageous that the lifting of the carrying arm of the wiper results in an increased space requirement, in particular the structural height, of the wiper system so that the outer or inner design of the vehicle must be changed in order to accommodate the wiper system. This is undesirable to the vehicle manufacturer for optical and economical reasons.